High School Sucks
by greekgeekgirl13
Summary: Percy Jackson and his cousins (Thalia and Nico) are all freshman in Goode high from. friend ships to relationships and much more how will they deal with high school. Sorry sucky summery. Please read though. : )
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

If it was you last year in elementary or middle school you feel a lot of pressure sometimes right? Your teacher's go on and on about being responsible enough to do this and that and being a good role mottle for the "younger" kids. Well that is nothing compared to high school. Jocks, nerds, and popular kids, the list goes on. It is not like that in some high schools but it is for the one I'm previously going to. And now, the first day of being a freshman in Goode high school.

I've been living in New York since I was a baby girl. I guess you could say I had class. My dad and step mom had a pent house that I lived in with my younger brothers Bobby and Mathew. I got out of bed and went in to my walk in closet. I picked out some Levi jeans and t-shirt. I put my hair back into a pony tail. "My first day." I sighed and then took the elevator where I would catch a subway to my new school.

Percy

We stood there our eyes scanning the crowd. My two cousins flanked my left and right since I was the oldest out of all of us. Thalia Grace a few months younger than me with icy blue eyes and black, spikey hair, a little shorter than me stood at my left and Nico Di Angelo a few months younger than both of us stood at my right. Nico had onyx colored eyes and wore a black coat shoes and dark jeans. He and I were both taller than Thalia.

We were all going to Goode high and it was our freshman year. Jason, Thalia's older brother was a sophomore with Nico's older sister Bianca. "You guys ready?" I asked them. They nodded their heads in eagerness and nervousness. "Let's find our lockers and compare schedules." Thalia insisted. We found our way to the office to see the sectary on the phone. "He said hello to me." She squealed. "And then winked." She squealed again. I heard Nico trying not to laugh. I coughed and the sectary finally noticed us and then blushed like tomato. "Hi." I said smirking. "I'll call you back." The sectary said and put the phone down right away. "How may I help you?" She smiled sweetly pretending like nothing happened right then. "Hi. We were looking for our schedules and locker numbers." Thalia smiled back. "What's your names?" She asked. We told her our names and she gave us small pieces of paper. "Thank you." We said in at the same time and left. "Well that was awkward." Nico muttered. We all chuckled. "All right let's compare." Thalia said and we all looked at our little scripts of paper.

"I got home room with Percy." Nico cheered and we high fived. "We all got lunch together." Thalia said. "And I got P.E with Thalia." I said and we high fived too. "This seems like a pretty good schedule." I said and we all nodded in agreement before the bell rang telling us we have five minutes till class starts. "See ya Thals." I waved goodbye and Nico and I walked to home room. When we entered the class room we took seats in the back of the class. A red head sat on the left side of Nico and I. She looked at us and smiled. "Hey she waved at us." We both smiled back and waved too. "Hey." We said back." I'm Rachel." She said extending her hand. She had startling green eyes and freckles. "I'm Percy and this is Nico." I already liked this girl. "Cool." She smiled. I grinned back.

"Alright class…" The teacher walked in the room.

"Some ones gotta a crush." Nico nudged me. Ok maybe I kind of did but I just met her. I should ask her on a date if she is what she seems.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

Home room was ok. I met two girls Katie Gardner and Piper Mclean. We became friends pretty fast and the invited me to sit with them at lunch with their friend Selena. Two new friends in the first hour of a new school. I'm doing great. Then when I was entering math I bumped into a guy. He had jet black hair. A good tan and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I instantly had a crush on him. "I'm so sorry." He chuckled and picked up some of my stuff. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He grinned. A real cute grin. "Annabeth Chase." And we shook hands. His friend told him he had to go. He was also pretty handsome I had to say but looked a little dark. But just like Percy he had a mischievous aura kind of. I was about to go in when Percy said something. "It was fun running into you. Maybe we could do it again sometime." He grinned and I blushed instantly. I waved and went into class. Two friends and a new crush in like... An hour and thirty minutes.

From the beginning of the first day of school and now to lunch it was completely boring besides my new friends and meeting Percy. At lunch I met Selena. She didn't where a lot of makeup but defiantly wore make up. She wore clothes but clothes that didn't well make her look sexy even though she already did. She had good sense of humor but sometimes talked about boys and magazines which got annoying here and there. I saw Percy sit at a table with his friend which I think his name was Nico and some sophomore and some girls. Already has a table on the first day, I thought. "Ooooh. You got a crush on one of those guys." Selena squealed. I cringed a little. I looked down blushing. "I got a crush on Jason Grace so don't be ashamed." Piper told me. "Percy." I said, looking up but still blushing. The girl's ooohed. "I got a crush Charlie." Selena said dreamily. "I got a crush on Travis Stoll." Katie said shyly. "Which one is that?" Selena asked. "The taller one." Katie informed. I looked at the table Percy was sitting at and saw to kids who looked exactly alike. One was a few inches taller than the other one. They had and aura of mischief just like Percy and Nico. "Cool." I smiled. "Do you know who the rest of them are?" I asked Selena. Out of all of us she knew all the gossip about anybody. And it was latterly the first day! She took her napkin and drew some names on it and then gave it to me.

Percy Jackson

Nico

Di Angelo

Thalia Grace

Rachel Dare

Bianca

Di Angelo

Jason Grace

Grover Underwood

Hazel

Levesque

Reyna

Juniper

Frank Zhang

Leo Valdez

Charles Beckondorf

Conner Stoll

Travis Stoll

"Cool." I mutter. "Yah. Reyna is Jason's boyfriend." Piper frowned. "And Travis and his brother Conner have been playing pranks on me since sixth grade." Katie pouted. I patted her on the back. "And Annabeth, I think Percy's got eyes on that Rachel chick." Selena told me. I pouted a little. It's my first day I can't expect anything.

History was my last class. And my desk partner had to be from all of the thousands of people here. Percy Jackson. "Nico seeing you again Annabeth." Percy smiled. "You too." I grinned. "Saw you hanging out with Selena. Beckondorf has had a crush on her for forever." He exasperated. "Yah she's… cool." I nod. "She's a stalker." Percy tells me. "No she isn't." I said to him. "But…" I muttered. Percy laughed. "She is a stalker." Percy said. "Ok maybe a little." I said. Then the bell rang and we both went quiet. I think I'm going to like this class.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later

Percy

Two months have gone by in freshman year. I'm also improving on my English! I joined the football team and swim team since those are my hobbies. I was planning on asking Rachel to be my girlfriend. She was fun to hang out with and I wanted to ask her to go on a date with me. Halloween was coming up and Leo the Stoll's and I are going to toilet paper people's cars since well, this is New York and pretty much everyone lives in apartments. Selena and Beckondorf started to go out so Annabeth and Piper sat with us now. Our table was so crowded we had to have two tables. Annabeth and I were close friends. Since we're desk partners in English and now that she hangs out with us. I think she had a small crush on Luke castellan. I hated the guy. He would bully me in the boy's bathroom when we were in middle school. He still hates me and I the same but the physical bullying still happens sometimes but otherwise it's mental bullying. We were all being men in Black. Rachel was being a pirate, Annabeth was in a cute witch costume and the others were being random things. We had the day off so I chilled with Leo, Conner and Travis. We played Black Cops and just joked around until candy time. "Candy is the best." Conner said. "I eat it around the first night." I shrugged. "We eat it until next Halloween." The Stoll's said in unison. "Dude that's just disgusting. I mean eat it fast or it will get stale." I said in disgust. "The thing when you say something at the same time creeps me out. How do you do that?" Leo asked. "We use our empathy link." They said at the same time again. "Seriously guys your creeping me out." Leo said horrified. The Stoll's kept annoying Leo and I just laughed at Leo and his annoyance. "Alright guys give him a break. We should go get some candy." I chuckled and we got out of my room and got our black suits on and cool glasses. "Awesome." We all said in unison. And Leo went bazingas again. Well if that was even possible. "Seriously. Guys we say something at the same time and we're not even related!" he yelled. "Calm down man." Conner said. "If that's even possible." Travis muttered. "C'mon let's just go." I said and we took our pillow cases and walked out of my apartment.

"I got tons of candy." Travis boasted. "Dude. I got a lot more than you." Conner told him. The brothers started to fight about who has the most candy. "So ready to go toilet paper some cars?" I smirked at Leo. He looked like a mad man and nodded his head up and down like a five year old getting a treat. "Will you two stop fighting it's time to go vandalize cars." Leo whined. "Yah we are." They said at the same time and Leo's eyes widened and the brothers sprinted off before Leo could start ranting. They came down five minutes later ready to run up to my room again. "We're going to be late c'mon." I said hurriedly and they got some toilet paper and we went downstairs and out the door. "Whose car should we do first?" I asked. "Coach Hedges." Leo smirked we all nodded in agreement. "Does anyone know where he lives?" I asked. He lives near the school." Travis said. "Thanks for the detail." I mutter sarcastically.

"You can't blame me I'm a stalker." Travis said in defense. "Uh Travis hate to break it to yah but you are a stalker." Leo snorted. "Whatever." Travis said putting his hands up in surrender. We walked up to the coaches' house which took, like thirty minutes to find and we toilet papered his house. Sadly Travis and Conner forgot that Hedge, watches cage fights until one in the morning so the police drove us to the nearest police station and my infuriated mother picked us up and ranted to us all the way home. Yah. That was sarcastic FYI. Ok since tomorrow is Saturday we all crashed at my place. "Wanna scare Thals?" Conner said. "Dude. It's like two o'clock in the morning." I tell him. "Exactly." Travis smirked. "She'll be fuming and will get revenge on us." I warned them. "It's worth it." Leo said. I just shrugged. I guess nothing could change their minds. Thalia lived in the apartment above me so I take the railing from my place to hers with the boys behind me. I peeked my head up to see what was going on. Instead of a sleeping Thalia I see…. Jason. And Piper. They were MAKING OUT! "Guys you might wanna see this." I tell them. The three other boys poke their heads up to see Jason and Piper. "We shouldn't say anything." I tell them. "Use it for black mail?" Conner asked. We all shook our heads in agreement. "Na. We should tell Reyna. It's the right thing to do." I say. "Well I think we should use it for black mail." Conner said. "Dude. First of all. Jason is cheating on his girlfriend and second of all. We should only black mail Piper. I think Piper would go that deep to make out with Jason when he has a girlfriend." Leo said. "We all looked at him in utter confusion. "What? Selena told me that Piper has had a crush on Jason in like... Forever." Leo said. "You sound like a girl." Travis said. "Whatever snap the picture and tell Piper about it later." Leo rolled his eyes. "Do you think we should tell Thalia?" I asked. "She'll probably tell Jason." Conner said. I nodded my head ashamed I'm keeping secrets to my cousin who was like my sister. "Alright." I muttered. Travis snapped the picture and we ducked our heads down and went back to my room. "Dude that was so weird." Travis muttered." I never really saw Jason like that but I just saw him smooching someone that wasn't his girlfriend." Conner said. "Yah I know. Let's just go to sleep guys." I frowned and went out like a light.

Please review!


End file.
